


Changes

by Corrupt_Allure



Category: South Park
Genre: Bisexual Eric, Erica Cartman - Freeform, Eric’s thicc, F/M, Female Eric Cartman, I’m going to attempt a slow burn, Mentions of child neglect, Older Characters, Tags to be added, eric’s mellowed out because of age, someone pretends to be trans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:01:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24753619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corrupt_Allure/pseuds/Corrupt_Allure
Summary: Cartman, the infamous sadistic boy was a girl the entire time and only hidden it from everyone,very well, that was until the end of June on junior year of high school.That's when Erica Cartman realized she couldn't be the infamous figure of Eric anymore and decided to throw everyone through another loop for one last year.Unbeknownst to her that after she reveals herself, a certain red haired boy, learns to feel another emotion, one that he hates; the feeling of love.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Changes

The pudgy girl glanced at herself in the full body length mirror in her new room, in her spaghetti strap pajamas brushing her wet hair out of her face.

Her mind full of disgust at the fact of what her mother had done to obtain the new home on the rich side of South Park was revolting to say the least, plus her mother was positive that she'll have a step mother/father before December this year.

Her new possible step parent had taken her mother's heart about three years ago prior.

It's now the first day September in the bumpkin town of South Park where the kids act like adults and the adults who don't give a fuck and the girl who stood in the mirror in the large grey room was the infamous Eric Cartman.

But she knew she couldn't play the facade of being Eric for much longer, due to her mother finally remembering to put the extra A at the end of her name for putting her back in the school system after 2 years of private school.

plus not to mention she had lost a large amount of weight due to her future step mother's extreme beauty regimen that she forced Erica to partake in, also her breasts were growing larger and her hair was out of control.

"Oh Erica, Sweetie, mommy's going to be going out on a date." Erica heard her mother high heeled shoes enter her room.

Heterochromic blue and brown eyes glanced at her mother's outfit and she shrugged off her outfit because it was better than her usual 'work' outfit,

Her mothers outfit was a blush pink dress that went down to right above her knees with a big black bow wrapped around her waist, the bow was dangling off the side of her stomach, her hair was down instead of being in a bun, on her feet were open toed heels. 

Liane's makeup was the same as usual, mascara, eyeliner and lipstick but the lipstick was blush pink matching the dress.

"Okay mem, have a good time." Erica sighed out and started to roll her wet hair in some rollers for the possible day tomorrow of shopping for clothes to wear to school and Liane sighed and she placed her hands on Erica's shoulders,

"She's a really good person poopykins." Her mother sighed knowing that Erica was pissed that the father of Scott Tenorman was her father. Liane was going to tell her but she got caught up in her love life with Annabel who Erica calls the 'she-male'.

"Whatever mother, it is what it is." Erica only called her mom 'Mother' that when she didn't want her mother to continue on with her sentence or to let her know that Erica was frustrated, depressed or pissed.

"Hey Liane, you ready?" Erica and her mother glanced towards the door and was met with her, the man-woman who stole her neglecting mother away from her.

Annabel was a tall woman with rose gold shaded brown hair that went down to the backs of her thighs, her hair was combed back lazily, she was as big of a slut as her mother was, it was a perfect match made in hell.

Annabel was wearing a strapless onyx dress that licked the tops of her knees but was longer in the back, black Gucci pumps and gothic cross like earrings.

Erica rolled her heterochromic eyes at how her mother snuggled up to Annabel like a lovestruck puppy seeing no flaws, but she and her mother knew Annabel's horrible secret,

Annabel only pretended to be transsexual to gain more costumers for her multiple types of businesses that included a fast food place, actual restaurant, nightclub, cafe and her office firm. Erica respected it to a point especially because Annabel made amazing amounts of money from her multiple chains of business.

Erica was a close business advisor due to her gift for it for having prior experience and helped a plethora of times to make sure Annabel's businesses didn't go belly up and were making profits.

Annabel was frankly impressed with Erica's skills of business and declared Erica her successor despite the fact Annabel and Erica's mother weren't bound together by law.

Erica loved her fast food place the best, due to the fact it was very similar to KFC.

Erica liked the nightclub the least especially since her mother was a stripper there, drawing large amounts of business.

"Bye." The curvy girl waved as her mother sighed and smiled towards Annabel and left the room and the house.

Erica knowing she was alone in the three story house slowly tracked down the stairs to go to the fridge.

As Erica opened the door she decided what she wanted to have and the first thing that came to mind was fried chicken with tater tots and searched the fridge for such items and was greeted by a large platter of both things that had a sticky note on it.

-dear poopsykins,

I got this platter for you just in case you were hungry because I know you've been on a binge lately with chicken and tater tots.

Love mommy.

Erica sighed she smiled knowing her mom still somewhat cared after she got together with Annabel or maybe Annabel was making her mother a better person or at least more attentive.

She took a plate of the tater tots and fried chicken and threw them in the microwave for a good solid 2 minutes. 

Erica sat on the stool while her things cooked in the microwave, she took out her phone which had a white case with a picture of her lifting a short sunset haired girl, the girls hair were three colors that blended in together, pink, orange and purple.

Her eyeshadow in the picture was bright yellow and her lips a onyx pigment. Erica rubbed the picture with a sadness lurking within.

She remembered how excited her girlfriend was to celebrate their year anniversary, the sheer glee on her face as she ran to Erica with open arms, her orange tube top bouncing with her heaving chest and pink tulle skirt dancing with the breeze she caught while she ran.

Erica's mother had taken the picture while the two love birds weren't looking.

God she missed Jessica Kobe, the girl who didn't know of her treacherous past as Eric.

She knew Erica as Erica, not the sweaty little boy she pretended to be. Jessica honestly changed Erica for the better and Erica still fiddles with the locket she had given her, the one that had a loving picture of Jess sitting on Erica's lap on a swing, both of them kissing oblivious to the camera.

The one that Jess had given Erica right before her suicide. Erica knew that Jess wasn't in the right place especially since she had a abusive homophobic father but Erica never thought that she would take her life.

Jess always loved roses, so Erica had gotten a rose tattoo in her honor. In her memory, the memory of her changing Erica from the little boy act to the better person she was.

She had to do better, for her.

With a sad heartbroken sigh Erica got up and decided to go to bed, losing her appetite for her half eaten plate.

She could only hope that nobody in South Park high would catch on to Eric, being Erica.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•


End file.
